legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 February 2013
12:07 Hi. 12:09 Hi Mythrun. 12:09 Hi MiniTheFig. 12:09 Hi LUWikiBot. 12:09 Hi cdmpants. 12:09 Hallo. 12:10 https://www.dropbox.com/s/96gvzzc6vopd326/Nimbus%20Laboratory%20Progress_pic_6.PNG 12:28 Anyone here? 03:06 Hia 03:06 LUWikiBot and Mythrun 03:37 Mythrun do you remember what a Superior Fish on a Stick was in LU and how you got it? 03:41 What's up, Duck? 03:41 omgchatmods 03:41 Feeling random tonight? 03:41 no 03:41 hi 03:42 Hi 03:42 Hey, Jamesster! 03:42 Jamesster replied to your blog post. 03:42 I know 03:42 I don't really have much going on tonight, so I thought I'd pop in 03:42 my account finally got unblocked from wikis 03:42 the bot broke it for a while 03:43 *wikia 03:43 How did that even happen? O_o 03:43 Hello, Goggles. 03:43 Hey guys! 03:43 Hello, BlueJay. 03:43 idk it broke my account while repearing it 03:43 Suddenly, people! 03:43 And suddenly people. 03:43 Hi Chipika 03:43 Lolz 03:43 lolninja 03:43 Two were my fault. 03:43 I thought this place was dead 03:43 Make that three. 03:43 Nice to see it back 03:43 This was the first wiki I ever joined 03:43 Hello, again... 03:43 Oh, I remember the days... 03:43 Same, Goggles. 03:44 It's winding down slowly. 03:44 Bricki was the first wiki i joined 03:44 Hello Loki 03:44 ...As it has been for a year now. 03:44 I have actually never been here 03:44 I made my account more than a year ago 03:44 The wiki is nearly five years old now 03:44 Hi Cay! 03:44 Brickipedia is probably moving. 03:44 It was an awesome wiki 03:44 Hello, Caysie. 03:44 Yes, it is moving. 03:44 I've been on it for nearly three.... o_o 03:44 I remember when LU was still running and I would come here for walkthroughs and help 03:44 Good times... 03:44 Wait, no, I lie. 03:45 I remember coming here desperate for shoulder parrots 03:45 Completely two. 03:45 03:45 Lol MSD 03:45 I once sold a parrot 03:45 I never owned one 03:45 I was so happy when I got it 03:45 If I remember right, I joined sometime around the launch of the game, either shortly before or after 03:45 I once had a parrot stolen from me. :[ 03:45 I sold lots of parrots 03:45 I've been on Wikia for a bit over 3 years. 03:45 Caw I want a Cracker Loki!! 03:45 I loved grinding in Gnarled Forest 03:45 Lol everyone tried to kick me out of GN 03:45 I sold an orange parrot to a guy, then when I passed through Nimbus Plaza five minutes later he was re-selling it for a profit of 50,000 03:45 What Rchie? 03:46 And Mythrun, the LEGO Message Boards Wiki may also be moving to Brickimedia, and LUSW could be following suit. 03:46 Sherm, how exactly was it 'stolen'? 03:46 They liked to have set "farming areas"..if you got drops it their area they would yell at you 03:46 Cay, I didn't say anything 03:46 They removed the King's Crown at the last moment, Rchie. 03:46 Cay: this is the "LEGO Universe" wiki. 03:46 Ohh, yeah - now I remember 03:46 LOL 03:46 You were soooo mad 03:46 Brickimedia? What is this brickimedia?? 03:46 brickimedia is the domain. 03:46 But I got Hammer Pants out of it, which almost made it worth it. 03:47 Link? 03:47 Please? 03:47 03:47 Hammer Pants? 03:47 Sounds interisting 03:47 The domain is the server thing the wiki runs on, I believe. 03:47 Yeah 03:47 Mantis hammer 03:47 Monkey hammer 03:47 Yeah, went well with the Crown on Checks shirt, Jamesster. 03:47 etc 03:47 Oh yeah 03:47 Oh Cay, by the way - 4 MORE DAYS!!! 03:47 They weren't actually baggy. 03:47 LOL 03:47 Ah, feels good to have some real free time for once 03:47 And then the gold broadsword I can't remember the name of... 03:48 Its good to see you're still around the wiki jamesster 03:48 Your videos on YT were epic 03:48 I still upload 'em you know 03:48 I just made a YT account 03:48 Oh really? 03:48 *are epic 03:48 AHA 03:48 03:48 As well as some... *ahem*... odds and ends 03:48 ELITE BLADE OF KNOCKDOWN 03:49 That thing was fun. 03:49 Odds and ends? Like vlogs? 03:49 Not exactly. 03:49 Lol! I had that 03:49 I loved elite cleaver 03:49 Mostly for its looks 03:49 03:49 http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL9EFB8500E625ADC7 03:49 I don't even remember what I had... 03:49 Still working on gradually uploading parts of this. 03:49 You rarely played... You kept junk anyways. 03:50 I was quite proud of my carefully-kept wardrobe. 03:50 I always had a diving suit on 03:50 because i was a showoff 03:50 03:50 03:50 I got a Diver's Helm once. 03:50 Sold it. 03:50 i still am, in minecraft servers 03:50 I'll probably upload another video of my mod soon™. 03:50 I fell in love with the Futuron shirt... 03:50 LOL Mythrun. 03:51 Not rare or super powerful... Just awesome. 03:51 Whats futuron 03:51 I dont remember ANYTHING 03:51 :O 03:51 MsD: Shirts 03:51 http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Futuron 03:51 Mod? 03:51 You made a minecraft mod Mythie? 03:51 Take a glance at the minifigures in that article 03:52 I think my favorite weapon, oddly, was the Lucky Woodsman's Axe. 03:52 oh yeah 03:52 I'm slowly amassing a collection of LEGO Space minifigures, and Futuron is among my favorites 03:52 http://youtu.be/PUNaULUeyM8 03:52 2+3+3, increased pickup distance, and that rumor that it increased the chance of rares. That the brick buddies refused to deny. 03:52 I havent been in contact with a lego brick for such a long time 03:52 Old video, has changed a bit since then. 03:53 I'm in contact with LEGO bricks very often... It hurts when my feet are the contact points though. 03:53 03:53 Stepping on Lego bricks is the worst 03:53 Wow Mythran! Nice custom cape! 03:53 no it isnt 03:53 Wow, Mythrun, we're so happy you know how to change the volume. 03:53 stepping on water with nothing but socks 03:54 is worst 03:54 03:54 It's showing that the volume can be changed in-game. 03:54 Uggh, my dog leaves melted ice cubes all around the house 03:54 Stepping in that is the worst 03:54 MsD, once I had 33 degree water poured all over me in sandals and a t-shirt. You have no room to speak. 03:54 Shermy 03:55 Well, this is a chatroom. We have plenty of room to speak. 03:55 shermin da miffwin 03:55 Try going barefoot in the snow when it's -30 degrees Celsius outside 03:55 I cant read Celcius 03:55 You can't spell it either. 03:55 I would 03:56 I have a sad lack of snow where I live 03:56 03:56 Same Goggy 03:56 I think we had snow three years ago 03:56 Yeah, Jamesster, I hear you get those temperatures failry often by the Gulf. 03:56 *fairly 03:56 I never had it 03:56 I did when I lived in Minnesota. 03:56 This story I haven't heard. 03:56 I heard Texas had snow this year though? 03:57 Not where I'm at. 03:57 GATHER AROUND, EVERYONE, JAMESSTER'S TELLING A STORY 03:57 I am? 03:57 *grabs popcorn and 3d glasses* 03:57 03:57 *steals Goggles' stuff* 03:57 Apparently, you are. 03:57 Yes. Your days in Minnesota. From the top, if you've got the time. 03:57 03:57 03:57 Well the first year we were there, we ended up with six-foot-high walls of snow on both sides of our driveway. ^_^ 03:57 All I know about Minnesota is from what Jdude420 has told me 03:58 Wowww! 03:58 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/MoreStuff/tnsupdate.png 03:58 http://www.majhost.com/gallery/Ariistuujj/Stuff/MoreStuff/tnsupdater.png 03:58 OHHH 03:58 Dang, I wish we had snow like that. -,..,- 03:58 Second house we moved into in Minnesota had a massive hill in the back yard. 03:58 ^same 03:58 All we got was 3 inches 03:58 Mythrun, that looks awesome... 03:58 Just like me 03:58 03:59 Yeah it does 03:59 03:59 Haven't seen a mod that has an updater like that. 03:59 It was easy to sled from the top clear to the bottom, then up the steps to the deck, and then inside the house through the door all in one go 03:59 Java code? 03:59 Nice 03:59 Yes, java. 03:59 LOL Jamesster. I wish we could sled through the house. 03:59 That would ruin the hardwood floors, though. ._. 03:59 Lol that would be epic 04:00 I remember the hour they announced LU would be closing 04:00 I imagine if I had gotten enough speed I could have gone THROUGH the house and out the FRONT door... It was a straight shot. 04:00 It notifies you in-game of an update and allows you to close MC and update if the update is for the same version of MC you're using. 04:00 all the death threats to Emebentron 04:00 *Emelentrob 04:00 You will make us cry MsD... 04:00 .... lol 04:00 **Elementron 04:00 Wow Mythrun 04:00 I never seen a mod as good as that before 04:01 In the summer time, instead of sledding, I set up a massive Hot Wheels track down the entire hill with the orange track my dad had as a kid 04:01 Mythrun: now we all know where your time has gone. 04:01 It'll just notify you if the update is for a newer version of MC. 04:01 Otherwise it would break everything. 04:01 Haha! I used to love hot wheels 04:01 04:01 And then we moved down here. 04:01 No hills, no snow. 04:01 To this wiki? 04:01 Just beaches. 04:01 Oh yeah, and Nebula got back two days ago, if you two haven't spoken already. :D 04:02 I dislike beaches. 04:02 Oh... 04:02 Whats wrong with beaches? 04:02 SAND 04:02 :C 04:02 Is there good surfing? 04:02 Well my brother caught a small shark while fishing... 04:02 o_o 04:02 I'll take that as a no 04:02 He's quite a fisherman... 04:03 I absolutely hate beaches 04:03 Well I once went bodyboarding after seeing 7 Portugese Man 'o Wars on one little beach 04:03 I prefer to keep my fish either inside the confines of my aquarium walls or on my plate. 04:03 What is wrong with you people!? Beaches are awesome. 04:03 Ohh I dislike seafood >.< 04:03 Pools ftw 04:03 seafood is terrible 04:03 too 04:03 04:03 Yay someone agrees with me 04:03 Gog, I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you're kind of an idiot. 04:03 04:04 Why? 04:04 My other brother got stung by a man 'o war... it wasn't pretty 04:04 And no I dont mind 04:04 Do not like fish. 04:04 *sees man-o-wars on beach* Hey, I think I'll go swimming! 04:04 Yeah they cause big trouble on the beaches here 04:04 The Box Jellyfish is the real problem though 04:04 I LOVE Fishes Smeagol 04:04 KEEP NASTY CHIPS 04:05 Give them to us fresh and raw and wriggling! 04:05 04:05 I got my first taste of sushi a few weeks ago. 04:05 Hey, I'm not nasty, I'm a chip. 04:05 LOL! Sorry chip XD 04:05 I dunno if it was TECHNICALLY sushi, it didn't have fish in it - but otherwise, sushi. 04:05 'Twas awesome. 04:05 Jamesster, went to a sushi bar tonight, still haven't tasted any of it in my life. 04:05 Went with my oldest brother, we're making plans to go again 04:05 Eh...sushi is anything wrapped in seaweed right? 04:05 ... not really, no 04:06 Wow I made that sound really lame... 04:06 I think I had it once 04:06 Gogs, just looked up Box Jellies. 04:06 My brother went to an oxygen bar in Colorado 04:06 Scary things. o_- 04:06 Yeah they kill a lot of people here 04:06 http://nyoobserver.files.wordpress.com/2011/06/sushi1.jpg 04:06 THIS is sushi. 04:06 And it's amazing. 04:06 Death in a pocket sized life-form 04:07 Once a tentacle of the box jellyfish adheres to skin, it pumps nematocysts with venom into the skin, causing the sting and agonizing pain. Domestic vinegars have been confirmed as an effective treatment as they disable the sea wasp's nematocysts not yet discharged into the bloodstream. Pressure immobilisation can also be used on limbs to slow down the spreading of the deadly venom. Common practice is to apply generous amounts of vinegar prior to and after the stinging tentacle is removed.26 Removal of additional tentacles is usually done with a towel or gloved hand, to prevent secondary stinging. Tentacles will still sting if separated from the bell, or after the creature is dead. Removal of tentacles without prior application of vinegar may cause unfired nematocysts to come into contact with the skin and fire, resulting in a greater degree of envenomation. 04:07 Isn't that pleasant? 04:07 Woo! No seaweed? 04:07 I want some sushi like that! 04:07 04:07 http://images.wikia.com/creepypasta/images/8/8d/WALL_OF_TEXT.jpg 04:07 Yeah Shermie... 04:07 What is that strangley 60's womand so scared of? 04:07 Jamesster, do you have these things bookmarked for quick reference, or do you have a script of some kind that places them automatically? 04:08 *woman 04:08 I type fast. 04:08 Lol 04:08 I do too 04:08 Google Images 04:08 Oh, there's an actual heart emote here. 04:08 Heh. 04:08 i dont believe in cold medicine 04:08 none of them work 04:08 He had like...a menu of images...one for every mood 04:08 04:08 *has 04:09 Hey 04:09 Hs anyone seen Polt lately? 04:09 *has 04:09 no 04:09 He was on today, I think. 04:09 i havent seen him in months 04:10 Ok thanks 04:10 He was on at 2:25 PM PST. 04:10 Here Chippy? 04:10 He's st- what Mythrun said 04:10 On this wiki? 04:10 On chat. 04:10 Ok wow..so precise...now I feel like a stalker lol 04:10 04:10 Ugh, talking about sushi made me hungry. 04:10 Yeah...me too o_o 04:10 The same place has amazing tofu... 04:10 i have a bag of goldfish next to me 04:10 the cracker kind 04:10 I dunno what they do to it 04:11 I love tofu 04:11 But it's not normal tofu 04:11 And noodles 04:11 It's almost caramelized on the outside 04:11 And silky smooth inside 04:11 wow? Desert tofu? 04:11 I dunno 04:11 Sounds nice 04:11 And this soup... 04:11 What happened to PatchM142 04:11 Hey, I actually have their menu sitting on my desk. 04:11 He's here. 04:11 or whatever his name is 04:11 You got it right. 04:12 Patch doesn't come on chat. 04:12 He used to. 04:12 Back in the glory days. 04:12 And last time I talked to him was... 10 days ago or something. 04:12 I havent talked to him since like 04:12 idk when 04:13 I talk to him... at least every 2-3 days 04:13 Steam? 04:13 Everyone who played LU either playes Minecraft or TF2 now 04:14 Sorry, my dad called 04:14 I play Minecraft 04:14 Wanted to know if they should pick up a pizza on the way home 04:14 Back in the days when people would make blog posts about leaving every other week, people would make fun of Rose being "together" every time we were both in chat, when people edited mainspace a lot and WikiActivity went to the bottom of the page with edits from the previous few hours, when people would hang out in chat and talk about life and LU and everything in between... 04:14 Ugh, those were the times. 04:14 Cici's Pizza has macaroni and cheese pizza. 04:14 Tell them yes? 04:14 It's incredible. 04:14 04:14 Except for that one part. That wasn't fun. 04:14 SHERMAN DONT YOU EVER REMIND ME OF THOSE TIMES EVER AGAIN 04:14 Hehe. 04:14 All of those blogs 04:14 Memories haunt you much? 04:14 Wow Sherman... 04:14 You read my mind 04:15 They scratch my brain, trying to stay in 04:15 Except the Rose part... 04:15 they claw at it 04:15 http://cicispizza.com/menu-items/pizza/mac-cheese 04:15 and hold on for dear life 04:15 LOOK AT THIS GOODNESS 04:15 Yeah, that mostly only happened on weekends, Goggles. 04:15 Oh my goodness! 04:15 So much goodness! 04:15 i am so tired 04:15 04:15 Win 04:15 We didn't talk as much then as we do now, so it was like... pure drama. 04:15 04:15 It's mac and cheese on pizza crust. 04:15 It's... amazing 04:15 just like me 04:15 04:15 Jamesster, you're sick. 04:16 Lol at the FB reviewer... 04:16 Hey, I love veggies and stuff too 04:16 I dont 04:16 except for... 04:16 CARROTS 04:16 I'm not picky when it comes to food 04:16 =D 04:16 That pizza looks awesome 04:16 "You can ask for it - they'll make it special for you and bring it to your table!" 04:16 Jamesster: if it has fat on it, I don't eat it. 04:16 Carrots and grapes 04:16 Yeeah..real informative 04:16 Hi 04:16 Hallo! 04:16 Hello, Themythran. 04:16 I haven't been to Cici's in ages 04:16 Lol you look like Gordax 04:16 Most of our meals around here are tortillas with beans, avocado, and peppers. 04:16 And hello 04:17 Avocado is the best thing ever 04:17 04:17 Wait... 04:17 How can you be THE Mythran? 04:17 And fruit smoothies, pure fruit (and soy milk) 04:17 No - pineapple is! 04:17 I'm clearly already Sherman THE Mythran. 04:17 04:17 04:17 This one doesn't like Sherman tanks 04:17 04:17 No, I don't. 04:17 Or Sherman the American general 04:17 04:18 Or...I cant think of any other Sherman thingies 04:18 Well, I like William Tecumseh Sherman. 04:18 Who? 04:18 04:18 And P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney. 04:18 Hey I've been to Sydney 04:18 i havent 04:18 im too amazing to go there 04:18 =D 04:18 And I once fed a wallaby 04:19 Well I live near there MsD 04:19 04:19 Aw, wallabies are adorable 04:19 Aren't they? 04:19 im going to bed 04:19 Yes, Australians live in sparse deserts in the middle of nowhere, ride kangaroos in their backyards, keep pet wombats and koala bears, always wear hats, and visit the Sydney Opera House every weekend. 04:20 bai 04:20 -_____- 04:20 Nighty night, MSD. Stay sane. 04:20 Sherm... (fp) 04:20 bai 04:20 We don't have that here? 04:20 @Sherm: Rarrr!!! :@ 04:20 * 04:20 xD 04:20 04:20 Yeah, it ticks off PAH too. 04:20 Who? 04:20 He hates the stereotypes. 04:20 And I say eh live in eternal winter live in a log cabin 04:20 User:ProfArchibaldHale 04:20 Canadian? 04:20 Yup 04:20 Also Australian. 04:21 Oooooh...Im a lumberjack and Im ok! 04:21 lol 04:21 XD 04:21 my dad sings that sometimes 04:21 He's more near the Brisbane area. 04:21 Sorry...Shermies stereotyping is catching 04:21 And yes, I do realize that no Australians actually do that. 04:21 Im Im also in the Brisbane area 04:21 *oh 04:21 *those things 04:22 How have I never met PAH?? 04:22 04:22 It's kinda funny how they all get so ticked off at the stereotypes, though. xD 04:22 Goggles, you have Steam? 04:22 Nope 04:22 I did 04:22 Drrrrat. 04:22 Yeah 04:22 Why? 04:22 I *had* it 04:22 But I removed it 04:22 PAH is on Steam a lot. 04:22 Ohh 04:23 Never here? 04:23 If you want to talk to him, that's the way. 04:23 No, I think he's blocked here. xD 04:23 Mmk 04:23 :O 04:23 Lol 04:23 Ok 04:23 Whats his user? 04:24 One sec... 04:24 1. 04:24 http://steamcommunity.com/id/JayHale/ 04:25 He's Christian too?? 04:25 Awesome!! 04:25 Yeah. He's liberal, though, I think. 04:25 Liberal? 04:26 Well thats a political party here 04:26 So it could mean 2 things 04:26 04:26 Back 04:26 Yeah. Left-leaning. More government control. 04:26 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LnrHlYWcWgI 04:26 With a YouTube link 04:26 04:26 Lol 04:26 Who likes mai new avvie? 04:26 I feel like starting an agrument!!! 04:26 Politics! 04:26 Religion! 04:26 Economy! 04:27 Roblox! 04:27 And..YES 04:27 Roblox! 04:27 04:27 Jamesster, some excellent points in that song. 04:27 We all die. o_o 04:27 I'm listening it next to Sherm... 04:27 'Tis funny 04:27 Arrogant Worms Canadian, I think. 04:27 04:27 Lol Arrogant Worms...aren't they the one that made the beer song? 04:27 wut 04:27 I only heard Shakespeare Cat. 04:28 Nvm... 04:28 Which might not even be them. 04:28 ...In which case, that group isn't Canadian. 04:28 04:28 That song is actually hypocrital...its a song...so the singers are actually getting into music 04:28 04:28 Nice avvie. 04:28 Me? 04:28 We match now. 04:28 Thank you, Sherm 04:28 04:28 No, my sister, foo. 04:28 Lol 04:29 So she is really your sister? 04:29 Yes. 04:29 I thought that was a joke 04:29 04:29 Sitting next to each other right now, stalking each others' screens. 04:29 Hehehe. 04:29 True story... 04:29 That sounds painful. 04:29 04:29 Lol...you two could pull some pretty epic pranks... 04:29 No. 04:29 Swap PC's or something 04:29 Lolz 04:29 That would tarnish my sparkling reputation. .-. 04:30 True 04:30 Like Levi and Roa... 04:30 04:30 NO! 04:30 That was so annoying 04:30 I should get my sister on here sometime. 04:30 I know I know 04:30 I have been carefully building up and polishing my rep since I first came here, and people actually listen to me and come to me for advice. 04:30 Not about to ruin that for a prank. 04:30 She's already listened in on a few Skype voice chats, ages ago, during LU sessions. 04:30 First words she heard? 04:30 I'm thinking about getting Skype. 04:31 "masbts, do you have all of your adult teeth?" 04:31 LOL 04:31 You skyped with LU people jamesster? 04:31 You should. 04:31 Lol. 04:31 Skype is the main chat program I use 04:31 Hello, BlueJay. 04:31 Sorry Chipika 04:31 With LU people? 04:31 Wow I never did that 04:31 04:31 gtg 04:31 Bye, BlueJay. 04:32 We gots to go 04:32 04:32 Yup. 04:32 Bye, Rchie, Sherman. Stay sane. 04:32 We'll try 04:32 Chip, went without saying. 04:32 We all know that's impossible with me around :3 04:33 Sherm might not be able to.. 04:33 I am the most sane person in this room. .-. 04:33 YOU ARE NOT. 04:33 haha 04:33 brb feeding my pet plum 04:33 AM TOO. 04:33 Wait whos going? 04:33 No, Chip is very sane 04:33 Hello, Themythran. 04:33 No, I'm not. I am a stegosaurus. 04:33 Anyways, we're procrastinating. 04:34 Im a mineturtle 04:34 I'll lead the way. 04:34 WRONG DINOSAUR >:U 04:34 So long, guys! 04:34 I retract my former statement, Chip 04:34 Seeya Shermie! 04:34 04:34 o\ 04:34 04:34 Oh.. 04:34 *waves* 04:34 04:34 Wow, that took a while 04:34 He left av=bout 20 seconds ago 04:34 * sbout 04:34 ** about 04:34 gtg 04:34 He's reaching for the key board 04:35 Seeya Rchie! 04:36 Any life here? 04:36 Hellooo? 04:36 pizza 04:36 Hello. 04:36 bai 04:36 Oh ho ho oh stayin alive stayin alive! 04:36 Ello! 04:36 Lol BeeGees?? 04:37 Well I gtg 04:37 Bye, Jamesster. 04:37 Seeya guys! 04:37 Bye, Goggles. 04:37 Bye Chippy! 04:39 Does anyone know where I could buy custom minifigs with the Lu faction suits on? 04:39 I don't think you can do that. 04:40 They are custom not by lego 04:40 ilego I found the shinobi hook swords 04:40 Ah. 04:41 I just want a full faction set though 04:44 Bye. *waves* 03:24 Hi 03:24 hi 03:24 How ya doin? 03:25 fine? Have we met 03:25 We have but I so not know you closely 03:25 have we? huh 03:26 Sooooooooooooooo... 03:27 awkward silence 03:27 03:27 are you an actual mythran in the game? 03:27 No, sadly 03:27 * were 03:27 isadly I know some people that were though 03:27 then why did you call yourself that 03:27 cuzthough cuz I wanted to 03:28 andto and my comp is inserting words from my last post so if I don't make sense that's why 03:29 But yes I knew some people that were mythrans 03:29 ah 03:29 what was your name in game though? 03:29 They aren't very happy at lego 03:29 my I game name was wickedgreencobra 03:30 Hello Boulderax. 03:30 Hey prof 03:30 How are you doing 03:30 ? 03:30 Fine. 03:31 ooh hallo Pro 03:48 Wellll 03:49 Cya 04:39 GUYS 04:39 i NEED HELP NOW 04:39 yes? 04:39 with what? 04:39 SOMEONE TRY TO CONNECT TO MY SERVER 04:40 69.124.146.158 04:40 I MIGHT HAVE SCREWED UP MY ROUTER 04:40 I need help with that to 04:40 JUST TRY PLZ 04:40 Trying 04:40 not working 04:40 nope 04:40 what di you do to your port forward 04:40 or was it your server? 04:42 NO 04:42 04:42 I TRIED TO USE MY IPv4 04:42 BUT NOW IT ALL DOESNT WORK 04:42 why? 04:42 Im having the same problem 04:43 wait 04:43 do you have a static IP? 04:43 what is that 04:43 ah 04:43 I c 04:43 well my portmap is portmapping on something different 04:43 without a static IP your public IP changes once a week 04:44 huh? 04:44 you see. PorMap is porting on 192.168.1.111 04:44 what do you use to pot? 04:44 When i want it on 192.168.1.5\ 04:44 hmm 04:44 them change it 04:44 HOW 04:45 TRY NOW 04:45 um 04:45 I THINK IT WORKED 04:45 works 04:45 Okay 04:45 soooo 04:45 What do u need help with 04:46 Port map 04:46 how to port forward 04:46 Okay 04:46 Well 04:46 Do u have port map 04:46 and how to find my CORRECT server IP 04:46 yes I do 04:46 skype me 04:46 whats ur skype 04:46 MrVarou 04:47 Get it? 04:47 The request? 04:47 skype quit randomly 04:47 Reopen 04:47 yup 04:47 Okay 04:48 Cmon 04:48 Pick up 04:48 no thx 04:48 Dude 04:48 Just 04:49 Cmon 04:49 Do u want a server or not 04:49 U dont need facecam 04:49 Pick up 04:52 bey 05:11 GOT IT! 05:11 MY SERVER IS OPEN TO THE PUBLIC! 05:11 WAHAHAHAHAAAHAAHAH! 05:11 chip would you like to join me? 05:12 I would, but I don't play Minecraft. 05:12 ok 05:23 LOST 05:23 yes 05:23 192.168.0.2:25565 05:24 please see if that works 05:24 ok,s 05:24 if it dosn't 05:24 there are 2 other possibilities 05:24 Hello, Lost. 05:25 nope 05:25 192.168.0.2 05:25 nope 05:25 192.168.0.2:25566 05:25 nope 05:25 meh 05:25 ok 05:26 still working on the sever 05:26 yup 05:26 It should work 05:26 it dose not. 05:26 I guess I jsut need the correct IP 05:26 wait let me look 05:27 192.168.1.106 05:27 dude just type in my ip 05:27 huh? 05:27 http://www.google.com/search?q=my+ip&rlz=1C1CHFX_enUS476US476&oq=my+ip&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8 this is your ip 05:28 67.49.103.80 i know how to do that but it hasn't worked before 05:28 you can try again 05:28 ok 05:28 have any more ips? 05:29 no 05:29 09:39:12 INFO Metrics Server returned HTTP response code: 502 for URL: http://mcstats.org/report/PermissionsBukkit 05:29 hmm 05:29 thats what it ses 05:29 when you try to log in 05:29 so at least I cna see you 05:30 trying to get in 05:30 ok then 67.49.103.80 is the ip 05:30 but somethings jsut wrong 05:30 dude you are useing pex 05:30 huh? 05:30 permissions 05:31 yes I am 05:31 and? 05:33 that is dose not work with the new update 05:33 what dos not? 05:33 so if I get rid of it 05:33 it will work? 05:33 it might work 05:33 copy the severs files 05:34 then? 05:34 delet pexs and run it 05:35 so if it dose not work you have a back up 05:36 so I jsut copy the server folder? 05:36 yes 05:36 the file all of it 05:39 now try 05:40 ... 05:40 doing anything? 05:41 dose it work? 05:41 no 05:42 should I put a whitlist on? 05:42 yes 05:42 how? 05:44 put white lit on true 05:46 now try 05:46 nope 05:47 brb 06:17 Polt 06:17 ah there you are 06:17 hi 06:17 Okay 06:17 So 06:17 Skype me again 06:17 Ill explain 06:18 I just need to know how to get the IP 06:18 Hello, ESL. 06:19 192.168.0.2 06:30 back 06:32 Welcome back, Lost. 06:33 hia 06:39 Hello. 06:40 Hello, SnowForest. 06:41 Anyone have tips for reducing video sizes? 06:41 Hello Chi. 06:41 Use the force. 06:41 XD 06:41 Halo 06:41 I prefer CoD. 06:41 I need to get this video below 5 MB and it's at 7.9 MB. 06:42 HandBrake is being stupid again... 06:43 Try using a banana. 06:43 Who watched the latest SW CW episode? 06:45 Well Ima go. 06:45 Bye, SnowForest. 06:45 You guys have been a great help. 06:45 I'm sure we have. 07:16 Hello, Professor. 07:18 Hia 07:31 Hello, Hollis. 07:32 DEMOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!\ 07:32 Demoman? Where? 07:33 I AM *and i stickyed your house* 07:33 *throws a brick at Lost* 07:33 Hello, Buster. 07:34 HelloHollis and Lost. 07:39 Hey guys 07:40 Hello, Buster. 07:40 I heard bluejay is making a LEGO universe 07:42 Okay. 07:44 Sorry,My connection is acting up 07:44 Welcome back, Buster. 07:46 I've been mostly doing all things ninjago 07:47 I even made this theme 07:47 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/f/f9/Lego_Ninjago_theme_meet_the_ninja.png 07:48 I also made a ninjago video portal 07:48 http://ninjagomastersofspinjitzu.vidmy.com/ 07:48 Cool. 07:49 The ninjago video portal holds all things ninjago 07:52 I bet I can make a lego universe video portal 07:52 Give me a few minutes 08:16 Finished 08:16 http://legouniverse.vidmy.com/ 08:19 That's awesome. 08:22 Hia people 08:25 Hello, BlueJay. 08:28 Hey bluejay 08:30 Hey Chipika, Hey buster ZX 08:30 I heard you were making a new lego universe 08:31 I wish you luck 08:31 I'm working on a ninjago portal 08:31 http://ninjagomastersofspinjitzu.vidmy.com/ 08:33 Cool. 08:35 So any new art Chipika 08:38 Give me a minute. 08:38 Okay 08:39 PM for Proffeser Brick keeper and buster ZX 08:47 Welcome back, Professor. 08:51 Welcome Proffeser Bwick 08:51 *brick 08:55 I sent you a PM 08:56 Hello, Jamesster. 08:58 Just dropping in 08:58 Got stuff going on IRL 08:58 May the force be with you. 08:58 Hi Jamesster 08:59 see my new page on the LU Fanon wiki about my character in LU 09:05 I am currently on there you know 09:07 Okey-dokey then. 09:08 So your going on the LU Fanon Wiki 09:09 Woot jamessters here 09:10 Jamesster 09:10 U have hardley anything in ur room 09:10 And i mean ANYTHING 09:10 Where do you sleep? 09:10 There is no bed 09:13 Hello, ESL. 09:13 Hi ESL 09:26 HI 09:27 Good afternoon. 09:27 hello 09:28 Hey 09:32 What do you mean do you mean it is an afternoon to be good on or do you feel good on this particular afternoon or do you feel good on this afternnon or do you mean I should feel good on this afternoon 09:34 No, I mean it as a form of greeting. 09:35 Wow, I miss LU.. 09:36 Hello everybody. 09:37 Hi 09:37 Hello, Vector, Separatist. 09:37 (sorry I'm not saying much at the moment, working on some other stuff) 09:37 James 09:37 ur room has like no stuff 09:37 wares the bed 09:38 Chipika I am on the LU fanon wiki right now 09:38 I remember playing LU for the first time lol, I was Bob Octobuild. 09:39 Anyone ever thought of making an LU Emulator? 09:41 @ESL, those two videos were jokes, I recorded them in some empty rooms in our house - in the first one I grabbed some random stuff from an old toy box and used them as props 09:42 @Separatist, some groups have tried, but none have entirely figured it out yet. 09:43 Oh 09:44 I'm surprised that LEGO couldn't fund LU. 09:44 Honestly. 09:44 Does anyone play Clone Wars Adventures? That's another fun MMOG in my opinion. 09:44 Same class as LU. 09:45 I'm not much of an MMO guy - I got into LU because I'm a fan of LEGO, and while I liked it, I'm not enough of a gamer to really get into other MMOs I guess. 09:46 Did the legend team quit? 09:47 Yeah. 09:47 Well 09:47 That stinks 09:47 Project BUILD is still going. 09:47 YAY 09:47 Will it be open to public 09:47 evar? 09:47 I've played it, and they've got some awesome stuff, though I'm sure they don't want me talking about any details yet. 09:48 But it's raising the bar for LEGO fan games quite a bit. 09:48 Wesll can i play? 09:48 I'm sure they'll make it public eventually. 09:48 Ive been waiting scince i joned 2 years ago 09:48 cmon 09:49 http://www.brickbuild.org/gallery.html 09:49 They have some screenshots on their website there. 09:49 http://www.brickbuild.org/brick-build.html 09:49 And here. 09:49 I just made this thread on the LU forums lol. 09:50 A Regular Day in the office for LEGO 09:50 09:50 "Oh hey man, here I got this sweet idea." 09:50 "What is it?" 09:50 "How about we shut down this game and then announce like five months later, we make two more online games!" 09:50 "Sweet idea man!" 09:50 What I don't understand is that you cannot "fund" LEGO Universe or something and then a like five months later you announce two more MMOG's, I know it may work differently but i'm just curious. 09:50 LU is a really strange case - I'm not sure why LEGO is trying two more MMOs so soon. 09:52 I think the reason it got shut down because it wasn't making them money. 09:53 ohai 09:53 Hallo. 09:53 Hello, Mythrun. 09:53 Greetings. 09:56 Hai 09:56 Clone Wars Adventures is pretty fun, trust me. 09:57 I will try it Separtist 09:58 The Felucia combat zone is going to be great lol. 09:59 updated our PM ESL 10:01 Does anyone have the shinobi vendor guys texture? 10:02 check game files? 10:02 Hello, Themythran. 10:02 My comp got a virus and now the game files are gone 10:02 Heye 10:02 Ooh. 10:02 Maybe you should save files on backup too. 10:03 I still have my disc. 10:03 Wow, the chat is pretty full. 10:03 Ya 10:03 Indeed. 10:04 Yup. 10:04 Whats the LU disk for? does it get into any in game stuff? 10:04 Hey guys 10:04 Not anymore 10:04 i'm heading out 10:04 farewell 10:05 Bye 10:05 5 PMs going on right now between me and other users 10:05 Farewell. 10:05 Bye, Separatist. 10:05 bye Separtist see you on CWA 10:05 maybe 10:06 Bye 10:06 gtg guys I will be back 10:06 Hey wait a minute 10:07 Farewell. 10:07 okay 10:07 Bye, BlueJay. 10:07 I will wait 10:07 You will wait? 10:07 Buster ZX 10:07 I'm almost finished with the logo 10:07 What logo 10:07 okay good 10:07 ? 10:07 ? 10:08 for my MMOG project 10:08 what is it? 10:08 legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BlueJay11/A_New_MMOG_Project!!!! this 10:08 O 10:08 User_blog:BlueJay11/A_New_MMOG_Project!!!! 10:09 Ther 10:09 *there 10:10 O 10:10 Hi 10:10 Hi 10:10 do you like my project 10:10 Welcome back, Themythran. 10:12 Do you like it 10:12 Ya 10:12 Want to help me? 10:12 with it 10:12 i would join but I'm already in a game 10:12 lego galaxy 10:13 so sorry 10:13 Whats that? 10:13 A mmog project 10:13 can you give me a link 10:13 justproject just a sec 10:14 maybe we could like help each other out on both projects 10:14 http://legogalaxygame-at.wikia.com/wiki/Lego_galaxy_Wiki 10:16 ooh awesome can you join it to 10:16 *I join it 10:16 Here is the beta logo 10:16 sorry 10:16 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/3/3f/Bluejay%27s_lego_universe.png 10:16 That's awesome, Buster. Nice job. 10:17 Go to the join page and leave a message 10:17 Does it have the same storyline as LU? 10:17 Hello, Vector. 10:18 What are you guys talking about? 10:18 10:18 Greetings! 10:18 Vector 10:18 The game I'm in 10:18 Aren't you from the ninjago wiki? 10:18 10:18 Yeah 10:18 No 10:18 Yesh. 10:19 6 PMs Now 10:19 Why do you ask? 10:20 I was wondering 10:22 Just played slender on 20 dollar mode 10:22 Well I gotta go 10:22 Bye guys 10:23 Bye, Buster. 10:23 Cya 10:24 ... 10:24 Ummmmmm 10:24 ? 10:25 What? 10:25 So, how's about that airplane food? 10:26 Nobody like airplane food! 10:26 What 10:27 I like the cookies! 10:27 same 10:27 who doesnt 10:27 Wow 10:28 Really? 10:28 were talking about cookies 10:29 Cookies are tasty. 10:29 So is the air around us. :3 10:29 No it's not 10:29 Airplane food isn't the best thing to talk about here. We don't have an emote for cookies and they don't serve 10:30 Hey guys any1 want to come on my mc server 10:30 Hello, ESL, Jw. 10:30 who is going to help with BlueJay11 10:30 chip i was here 4ever 10:30 MMOG 10:31 Ah 10:31 Blue has an mmog 10:31 Yes, yes you were. 10:31 10:31 he is building it already 10:31 he has 4 people right? 10:31 IDK 10:31 can i join 10:32 i knew him in lu 10:32 send him a message 10:32 i didnt know him but i know a lot about lego and ly 10:32 lu 10:32 Where is he 10:32 offline no 10:32 now 10:32 but message him and might say yes 10:32 he is his link 10:33 User_talk:BlueJay11 10:33 He is not available at the moment, please leave a message after the beep. 10:33 lol 10:33 Wow 10:34 he needs all the help he can get 10:34 any1 wanna come to my server 10:34 i know 1 other person who can help 10:34 jw how bout u 10:34 ya 10:34 Okay 10:34 69.124.146.158 10:34 but he is my cousin sharpie thunderflare 10:34 Hello, Buster. o/ 10:34 kk 10:35 Jw join my mc server 10:35 Hey 10:35 how? 10:35 Gtg. See you later! 10:35 The only ppl i knew in on this wiki are james prof and mythrun 10:35 sit 10:35 how do i go to your server 10:36 Do u have minecraft 10:36 no 10:36 K then u cant 10:36 ok 10:36 maybe ill ttyl 10:36 any1 here have mc 10:36 Jamesster does 10:36 No 10:36 I know that 10:37 You do how? 10:37 HOLLIS 10:37 CAN I JOIN BUILD 10:37 or try it out? 10:37 No, sorry. 10:38 Why? 10:38 When will it be open 2 the public 10:39 I can't release that info. 10:39 Everyone says build is the best but I have never seen anything from the, 10:39 Hollis 10:39 U got mc? 10:39 10:39 Yeah. 10:40 wanna join my server 10:40 24/7 10:40 No, but thanks for asking. 10:40 U sure? Its being publisized check it. 10:40 if you change ur mine 10:40 69.124.146.158 10:40 Thanks. 10:41 soon to be extracraft.servegaming.com 10:42 Well 10:42 Any1 else have mc 10:53 I'm working on a roblox LU 10:53 http://www.roblox.com/TheBusterZXs-Place-place?id=103726002 11:02 ... 11:09 http://images.wikia.com/legouniverse/images/c/c9/VE_Inventor.png wow 11:47 im going to help with the new lu 2013 02 24